Razorvixen
A Razorvixen is a member of The Razorvixens, a vicious and powerful all-female Vampire street gang. As references to, "Razor Vixens," appear to date back as far as the late 18th century, the exact origins of the group are unknown, as is the extent of their connection to The Bloodcall. Razorvixen may refer to: *Razorvixen (Demo2) *Razorvixen (HrC004) *Razorvixen (HrC005) *Razorvixen (HrC006) *Razorvixen (Gx016) While each version of the Razorvixen is mechanically diverse, as Vampires they are connected by the standard ability suite for that keyword; a red starting line on click 2 and the ability to restore their own vitality by Vampirically draining other monsters or by Snacking on their victims. As Senator Joseph McHammish mentions the name Angelique in the flavor text of the rookie Razorvixen, it is possible that the powerful demon of the same name is a member or even a leader. However, it is also possible that the Angelique in question is a different vampire with the same name. In Flavor Text 'Razorvixen D:' "The vampire cabals of the New World are packs of rabid dogs preying on the lowest refuse of society. They provoke and murder without hesitation or forethought of political consequences. Though I cannot doubt their effectiveness - many of my peers already use them as enforcers, assassins, and bodyguards - I fear that if we do not police our own, our society could revert back to the monstrous heritage from whence it came." - Damon Hart, Vampire baron 'Razorvixen R:' "I tried to run - but Angelique lashed out her whip and tangled my ankles, tripping me face-first to the pavement. I managed to roll over, only to have her dig the point of one of her stiletto heels into my throat. She looked down at me with a fanged sneer that dripped with contempt. The pain was exquisite; my breathing became erratic. As I blacked out, I realized that deep down, I was enjoying every moment." -Senator Joseph McHammish 'Razorvixen E:' As the last of his werewolf bodyguards were cut to pieces, Ramos sprinted across the tarmac towards the witing jet, idol in hand. But just as he reached the metal stairs. he felt a slight tug at his elbow. Shocked, the dealer turned to see his own severed arm twitching on the ground beside him, idol still clutched between rigid fingers. "No bargains this time, Ramos," Dominique hissed through her fangs, as she raised her twin swords to strike. 'Razorvixen V:' Each one was ruthless and beautiful and deadly, but Natasha . . . she was their queen. In the world of men, the razorvixens were powerful, masterful, and godlike - but next to the eldest, they felt like awkward schoolgirls still waiting to be kissed. They watched her, learned from her, desired her, and hated her. They all competed for her affections, while their Dark Father sat back and delighted in their struggles for dominance. Natasha The flavor text of HrC006 Razorvixen mentions a vampire named Natasha as a possible leader of the gang. She is described as being exceptionally graceful, hypnotically beautiful and brutally deadly. By comparison, other Razorvixens (who are referred to as, "godlike," in the world of men) are described as, "awkward schoolgirls still waiting to be kissed," and are said to bitterly envy her as much as they idolize and lust for her. This is said to amuse their Dark Father, a mysterious figure not mentioned again in any flavor text, further confusing the issue of who rules over the gang. See Also *Razorvixen (Gx016) *Angelina Category:Story Elements Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Bloodcall Category:Monster Profiles